Moving In
by CBGirl
Summary: Short fluffy Jolex oneshot.


**Author's note: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or any characters.**

Moving In

Alex and Jo were relaxing on the couch after a long day of work. He was sitting at one end with his feet propped up on the coffee table leaned back watching a baseball game on TV. She was lying with her head in his lap reading a book. The atmosphere was comfortable and companionable like a habit, a normal daily routine. They were happy and content.

Jo's eye lids were growing heavy as she was reading so she marked her page, closed her book, and tossed it onto the table. She shifted around on the couch until she was pressed up closely to Alex's side and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

The two remained silent for a little while longer before Alex spoke. "You know, Yang is gone," he started.

"Mmmhmm," Jo responded sleepily with her eyes closed.

"And you are over here all the time."

"Mmmhmm," she repeated.

"So I was thinking, you should move in?" he finished with a question in his tone.

Jo slowly opened her eyes trying to determine if he had really asked her to move in with him or if she had dozed off and dreamed it. Alex was awfully quiet now and when she looked up at him his eyes were trained on the action on the TV. "Alex? Did you just ask me to move in?" She asked cautiously, knowing she would feel like a fool if it had been a dream but not wanting to ignore him if it hadn't.

"Well, yeah. You are never at your apartment and a lot of your stuff is here already. I just thought…" Alex tried to explain.

"Yes, of course I want to live with you," Jo answered simply before pecking him on the lips and settling back into his side.

"Okay," he responded with a smile and turned his attention back to the game he had been watching. This felt right. She made this feel like home so she should be living here with him, Alex thought to himself. They would start tomorrow after work packing up her things and moving her in with him. This was the happiest he had ever been and he just didn't want this feeling to end.

Alex chuckled to himself a few minutes later when he heard soft snores coming from Jo as she slept on his chest. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He gently stood up and scooped her up into his arms carrying her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the lips. Jo never even stirred. "Oh, Princess, you must have had a rough day," Alex whispered before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning Jo woke up early, even though she had the day off. She was excited to get her apartment cleared out and to truly be living with Alex. She wasn't ready for marriage but she most certainly was ready to take this step in their relationship.

"I will head over to your apartment after work and we can start packing," Alex commented to Jo when she entered the bathroom as he was getting ready for work.

"Okay, but I'm going to go ahead and get started. I'm off and I want to get everything done quickly," Jo replied as she fixed Alex's tie.

Alex could hear the happiness and excitement in her voice but couldn't help but tease, "Are you sure you want to live here? You won't have anywhere to run to when we fight," he smirked.

"No, I will just have to kick your ass to the couch," she shot back with a laugh.

Alex joined in with her laughter and kissed her soundly on the lips. "I gotta go. See ya tonight."

"Have a good day," Jo breathed pulling him in for one more kiss.

Jo spent the day packing and by the time Alex got there with take out for supper most of her stuff was boxed up and ready to go. She watched him as he walked past to the kitchen to drop the food on the table appreciating how his old jeans fit, especially on his backside.

"Wow, you got a lot packed," Alex observed wrapping Jo in his arms in a welcoming embrace.

"Yeah, just a little bit more." Jo reached up giving Alex little kisses all over his lips, cheeks, and chin. "I missed you today. How was work?" As she asked this she realized how domestic it all seemed. She smiled at the thought. She didn't even realize she wanted this until she had it and now she couldn't imagine her life any other way.

"Good," he responded capturing her lips in a long kiss before unloading the food. "But I am starving so let's eat."

They ate their dinner and talked over their days. After they had finished Alex looked around at what was left to pack taking note of Jo's big bookcase overflowing with books. He laughed, "How have I never noticed how many books you have?"

Jo just shrugged in reply starting to empty the bookcase into boxes.

"I mean I should have known what a nerdy bookworm I'm dating. You always have your nose stuck in a new book. But I did not expect this."

"I am not a nerd. I just happen to enjoy reading. It broadens my knowledge thank you very much," Jo stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spoken like a true nerd," Alex shot back dodging her hand as she slapped at his arm when he walked over to help pack the books. "No, really, I think it's cute," he offered with a smile.

"Uh huh," she said narrowing her eyes at him before they both broke out in laughter once again.

After the last box was closed up Jo flopped down on the floor with a groan, "I am so glad that is done. I hate packing."

"Yeah, now it just has to all be loaded up and brought over to _our_ house, unloaded, and unpacked," Alex reminded her collapsing on the floor next to her.

Jo smiled tiredly, "_Our house._ I like the sound of that. But right now I don't know if I can even move let alone do all that work."

"Tell me about it," Alex groaned back taking Jo's hand in his and closing his eyes.

A bolt of electricity shot up Jo's arm at Alex's touch. She grinned at the fact that even now after they had been together for quite a while he still had that effect on her. No man's touch had ever made her feel the way Alex's did and she never wanted it to change. "Although, you know it would be a shame to not give this place a proper goodbye," she whispered rolling closer to Alex and running her hand up his arm.

Alex opened his eyes and smirked at her, feeling his own electricity. "Oh yeah? What exactly did you have in mind?" He questioned quietly his eyes darkening with desire.

"I don't know. I can think of a few things we could do," she answered back straddling his waist and rubbing her hands over his chest.

"I thought you couldn't move," Alex teased in a whisper.

"I caught my second wind." The desire in Jo's eyes matched that in Alex's as she leaned down kissing him passionately.

The next morning Jo woke up to the sunlight streaming through the bare windows. She grabbed Alex's arm to check the time on his watch and cursed loudly when she realized she was late. "Alex! Get up!" She shouted grabbing her clothes from the day before and throwing them on.

"What? What is it?" Alex asked groggily sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I overslept. I am going to be late for rounds. And if you don't get up now you aren't going to have time to get home and get a change of clothes before work." She grabbed up her phone and keys, slipped her shoes on, and kissed Alex on the cheek quickly before she ran out the door.

"Wow, what was that?" He chuckled at the whirlwind he had just witnessed. He glanced down at his watch and knew she was right though. He had better hurry home so he could take a quick shower and put on fresh clothes. He could hardly go to work in the old ratty jeans he wore over last night and he didn't have any clothes here at the apartment.

That evening they got all of Jo's boxes moved into the house and over the next few days they had everything unpacked. Nothing much had changed as Jo had basically been living there already but the feeling was different. This felt more settled. She was no longer "staying at Alex's place". It was their place and that felt good.

Alex and Jo were relaxing on the couch after a long day of work. He was watching a ball game on TV and she was reading a book. Just like a habit.


End file.
